Musical Hearts
by dark-sakura
Summary: Ronin Warrior X-Over!!!!!Kento loves this new band, the Three Lights but only for the dancers, stage manager, and musicians. He also won 5 front row tickets and backstages to their next concert. Now he and the guys get to meet the girls they dream of. R/R
1. Default Chapter

Dark-Sakura: I love Sm/Rw ficcies  
  
Chibi: I thought it was Sm/Gw ficcies  
  
Dark-Sakura: Shut Up  
  
Chibi: Meanie  
  
Dark-Sakura: Okay. Usagi gets hurt after Mamoru has dumped her to continue studing to become a lawyer. All the inners have moved away to live happy lifes leaving Usagi. Now Usagi has a broken heart and is cold and ruthless. The Outers have a new mission and have Usagi come with it. Not before Pluto has the Stars come with their new friend on the mission sending Haruka into mad mode. After calming down and explaining, the group heads to the Ronin Warrior world to defeat this new enemy. Now the story begins.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Sage buddy, where are you. I got something to show you!!!" Kento yelled out running through the whole house trying to find his blonde buddy. The five guys were left a cottage that their friend, Mia left them when she went to America to study. A very big cottage.  
  
"Sorry Kento, but Sage is outside meditating again" Cye yelled to his friend from the kitchen cooking a extremely big meal.  
  
"Oh well, Cye come and look at this" Kento said running into the kitchen nearly running over his blue hair friend Rowen.  
  
"What's the rush? I heard a vase break from upstairs" Ryo, another friend said entering the room. Kento just held up a poster showing everybody.  
  
"Guys, there's a new boy band coming and they're playing in Toyama (I don't know where they live ok so sue me) for a few weeks" Kento said while the three other guys just looked at the picture.  
  
"So you want to go see three guys go sing some stupid songs?" Cye asked as Kento just smiled a know-it-all smile.  
  
"No, I want to go see their back-up dancers, stage manager, and fellow musicians" Kento said while the others looked closer into the back-round to see what he's talking about.  
  
"They're all girls" Rowen said finally getting the picture.  
  
"I know" Kento said while getting out 6 other posters with the girls he's talking about.  
  
"That's Setsuna, Stage Manager" Kento said while holding the poster of a woman clearly older than them with long dark greenish hair with some of it up in a bun. Her marroon eyes looking at a clip board. She wore a black t- shirt that was covered by a jacket that had Stage Manager printed on the back. She also wore simple pair of blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Of course she was a knockout for the guys.  
  
"This is Michiru, one of the muscians" Kento said again showing the guys a poster of a teal haired woman playing a violen. She looked so graceful in her blue gown that went to her knees, along with her hair that flowed with her movements. Her blue eyes just shown with passion as playing. Of course she had to be taken with her looks.  
  
"The second musician, Haruka and it is a she" Kento said putting up another poster of a tomboyish looking girl that looked like she was playing the piano with ease. She wore a basic tux and black, polished shoes. Her eyes never left the keys of the piano as she played it. Of course everyone could bet all the girls just wanted to get their hands on her since she looked so much like a guy.  
  
"Yaten's dance partner, Hotaru" Kento said while putting up yet another poster of a girl their age. She looked so pale with her shoulder length purple hair that framed her face. Her violet eyes showed joy while dancing with Yaten. Her dance outfit consists of a black tank top showing atleast an inch or two of her waist as her black cargo pants sat on her small waist going all the way down to her knees where they were tucked into army looking boots. On her hands were black fingerless wrist gloves. Nearly every guy that she'll ever see will have hearts in their eyes.  
  
"Taiki's dance partner, Hikari" Kento said tearing the poster from the guys eyes and showing another one of a girl their age dancing with another singer from the band. Her face, also pale with her silvery white bangs framing her face as her hair showed that it was put into a braid that goes down to her ankles. Her silverish gray eyes showed fun while she danced with the guy. Herdance outfit exactly the same as Hotaru's. Now those guys would be trying to get past sercurity gaurds at the shows.  
  
"What's going on in here and stop drooling Rowen."  
  
All the guys in the kitchen turned their head to the 5th member of their group, the guy Kento tried to find earlier.  
  
"Nothing and Kento was showing us these posters of the group he wants to see so much" Rowen said wiping his mouth with his hand. Sage just looked at all the posters seeing the girls. His eyes caught the last picture that Kento was about to show.  
  
"Who's that?" he questioned while Kento grabbed the poster and held it up.  
  
"Seiya's dance partner, Usagi" Kento said as all the guys looked at what looked like a goddess. Her golden blonde hair was tied up into two buns as hair just losely tangled from it. Her crystal blue eyes held nothing as she danced with her partner. Her outfit the same except she had on a black choker with a cresent moon on it pointing up. If the only way for a guy to get a day with this girl was to jump off a bridge into freezing waters, they would do it a thousand times if they survived.  
  
"Guess what's the best part about this" Kento cried out while the guys tore their eyes away from the goddess and at their idiotic friend.  
  
"What, you won the lottery?" Ryo asked sarcastically as Kento glared daggers at him.  
  
"No I won 5 front row seats and back stage passes to their first concert here!!!" the guy yelled holding up the tickets and passes in the air showing the guys who had their jaws dropped on the floor.  
  
"You mean we get to meet the girls?" Cye asked his dancing friend as his friend looked at a book that came with the passes.  
  
"It says here we get to me the Three Lights, Stage Manager, musicians, and dancers" Kento read aloud while his eyes lite up like a little boys on christmas morning.  
  
"When's the concert?" Ryo asked excited and stuff.  
  
"Umm........... it's tonight at 8 o'clock" Kento read as the guys just looked at him with shocked eyes.  
  
"That's in 4 hours. We gotta get ready!!!" Sage said quickly running up the stairs to his room with the others following going into thier rooms. Whiteblaze, Ryo's white tiger and pet just sweatdropped at seeing the teenage boys rush at the speed of light to get ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: Please Review and we'll have a Couple Poll up next chapter if we get 5 reviews or more.  
  
Dark-Sakura: Ja Ne!!!!!!!! 


	2. Meetings

Chibi: Ok we're going to make it a random poll so no chart. Just tell us who you want.  
  
Dark-Sakura: I didn't know Usagi could dance  
  
Chibi: Well now she can. And this story has NO betrayl. Mamoru just gave up his destiny along with the Inners to do what they wanted before the Sailor Moon thing.  
  
Dark-Sakura: Ok ficcie!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I knew we shouldn't of let Kento drive" Sage said to himself while Kento just jumped out of the drivers seat and sat on the hood of the car waiting for his friends. Just he would have to wait a few minutes cause they're regaining their feeling in all their limbs.  
  
Few minutes later and everything regained  
  
"Kento, that was supposed to be atleast a half hour ride and you cut it down to a 10 minutes!!!" Cye yelled at his friend who was dragging the four of them to the big masterdome where the Three Lights were playing that night. Kento immediatly saw the sign for Backstage Entrance and ran over to it leaving his four friends in the dust.  
  
"I never knew he was that fast" Ryo said coughing up dust along with the others. When the dust cleared and after 3 minutes of choking, the guys could finally see where Kento was.  
  
"Doesn't she look familar" Rowen said pointing to a woman with dark greenish hair talking with Kento.  
  
"Come on" Sage said walking up to his friend with Ryo, Cye, and Rowen follow obediantly. Kento whirled around to see his friends coming their ways so like a gentleman he was, he started introductions.  
  
"Guys, this is the Stage Manager, Setsuna. She's going to show us around" Kento said as all his friends just had the jaw drop to the floor at seeing the woman that was clearly out of their league.  
  
"Setsuna, the blonde one is Sage. The one with black hair is Ryo. The one with brown hair is Cye. And finally Rowen, the blue haired one" Kento said while Setsuna jsut smiled at him.  
  
"Thankyou Kento, that was really sweet. We'll let's get going so you can meet everybody. Oh and be warned that one of the band members does not get along with one of the dancers" Setsuna said while entering the building through the backstage door. The 5 guys just followed. About 20 feet into the building they walked, they all heard yelling.  
  
"What was that" Ryo said looking around sternly for trouble. Setsuna just held back a laugh at the site of the boys.  
  
"Like I warned, a band member and dancer don't really get along" she said while continueing the walk to where ever they were going.  
  
After showing the guys the stage, instuments, SOME special effect buttons, she finally took them to where the musicians, singers, and dancers relaxed.  
  
"Guys, this doors leads to where the musicians, singers, and dancers relax. Plus mayhams begin or end" Setsuna said opening the door saying Lounge. Inside was everyone that Kento wanted to see. Hotaru was playing playstation 2 agaisnt Taiki, and Yaten, Michiru, and Haruka were sipping some coffee and chatting about tonights performance.  
  
"Woah" Kento mumbled looking around at the girls until he heard a haunting meladoy come to his ears. A flute and violen.  
  
"Very good, tonight's performance is going to be great."  
  
All five of the guys turned to the other side of the room to see Seiya watch and supervise Hikari and Usagi playing the meladoy.  
  
"Hikari, try to get hold of more breathe and playing a little louder and longer. Usagi, please try and make it a little more smoothe" Seiya said to the girls who just did as he said.  
  
"For real nothing is going to help that flute player" Yaten said right before a flute case hit him hard in the head.  
  
"Shut up, atleast I can play the flute" Hikari said lowering her hand down from where she chucked the flute case at the singer. Everyone is just like ^_^;; at the scene.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Sage asked Setsuna as she grabbed a brush that would of smashed into Hikari's head and a flute that would ruin Yaten's face.  
  
"Yup, they're the fueding couple. We would of put them as dance partners but they would just step on the others foot" Setsuna said as Seiya just grabbed Hikari by the collar of her shirt before she could jump Yaten. Taiki the same. Ryo just looked around at the group to see a member missing.  
  
"Where's Kento?" he asked till he heard a groan. He looked over to see Hotaru smiling at Kento who was glaring at the tv screen which said Player 1 Winner.  
  
"I win"  
  
"You cheated!!!"  
  
"Don't worry buddy, that's her favorite game and she never loses at it" Taiki said letting go of a cooled of Yaten. Seiya only let go of Hikari if she promised not to kill Yaten, which she did.  
  
"So why are they practicing?" Sage asked standing next to Seiya. Seiya just smiled at him while the girls looked away with disgust.  
  
"Me, Taiki, and Yaten along with the girls have a contest at the end of the show to see who's the best on stage, Boys or Girls. But it's always a tie so the girls always do different things. Tonight we don't know what they're doing" Seiya said as the girls just packed up their instuments.  
  
"Show's in 15 minutes guys, better get ready" Haruka said getting up off the couch.  
  
"Yea, we need to go get our instruments and take our posistions" Michiru said joining her fellow band member.  
  
"Guys, we better get to our seats" Cye said walking out the door with a sad Kento. All the guys left the room along with Haruka only leaving Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru, Hikari, and Usagi.  
  
"Remember what we got planned tonight" Usagi said sternly while the girls just nodded their heads.  
  
"We'll ditch the show 3 songs before we go on and get ready. This is going to be great" Michiru said as Hotaru just flustered.  
  
"Do we have to do that song and go out in those costumes" she said as Hikari just slapped her on the back.  
  
"Come on, it won't be that bad plus think of those cute guys. I think we could actually get one of them. Just aslong as I don't get that Kento. He's to energetic" the silver haired girl said as Setsuna just smiled.  
  
"I'm just happy that I just got a small part."  
  
"Come on guys, the show is about to start" Usagi said walking out the door followed by the other girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: We're going to do the concert and contest next chapter  
  
Dark-Sakura: I really don't like those costumes the girls are going to have to wear  
  
Chibi: Don't worry  
  
Dark-Sakura: Ok and please review!!!! 


	3. Girls Rule

Dark-Sakura: Ok we got quite a few reviews, especially from that group one. Are you still wearing that costume?  
  
Chibi: *still in her fox costume from yesterday* Yea since you locked me out of my room. Plus if you do a group vote and I find out it's not a group but one person, I swear I will hunt you down and make sure you don't see the day of light again.  
  
Dark-Sakura: One people that are about to vote as a group, run you hear me, RUN!!!!!!  
  
Chibi: D-S, what's the total votes.  
  
Dark-Sakura: Oh right. Um...........  
  
Serena/Sage: 3  
  
Serena/Ryo: 8  
  
Hotaru/Kento: 3  
  
Hotaru/Ryo: 3  
  
Hotaru/Rowen: 1  
  
Amara/Kento: 3  
  
Amara/Sage: 1  
  
Amara/Cye: 1  
  
Amara/Michelle: 2  
  
Michi/Cye: 2  
  
Michi/Kento: 1  
  
Hikari/Ryo: 1  
  
Hikari/Kento: 1  
  
Hikari/Taiki: 1  
  
Hikari/Yaten: 1  
  
Chibi: HEY, HIKARI/YATEN WEREN'T VOTED FOR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark-Sakura: What they look so cute together  
  
Chibi: Fine, next chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Three Lights just finished another one of their songs as Kento was looking around the stage carefully. He and the guys had a giant box to sit in since Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and for some reason Haruka were going to sit with them to watch the girls perform.  
  
"Guys I don't see any of the dancers and Michiru disappeared from the band" Kento said urgently while Rowen just stifled a laugh.  
  
"Didn't you see them. They ditched the performance a few songs ago. Probably to get ready" the blue haired boy said as Seiya started to speak.  
  
"Thankyou ladies and gentleman for coming out tonight. As you all probably know that at the end of every show we have a contest to see who is better on stage, Boys or Girls. Well our dancers and a musician are playing for the girls side and tonight, they wanted us front row for their performance to please, don't try to jump the baricade of security gaurds" he said walking to the steps of the stage with Taiki, Yaten, and Haruka following after she got of the piano.  
  
"That was a great performance" Ryo commented on the four performers as the nodded their heads in acceptance.  
  
"I can't wait to see the girls" Kento said causing all of them in the box, including the security gaurds to sweatdrop.  
  
"Well it won't matter, it'll still be a tie" Yaten said sitting down on his chair as a security gaurd gave him a soda. The other three followed suite trying not to get pulled in by the mob of adoring fans.  
  
"What's Setsuna doing on stage and in a leather jacket and jeans?" Cye asked as all the guys quickly averted their eyes onto the stage to see the cool dressed Setsuna.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, as Seiya said, this is the part where our ladies compete to see if they're the best on stage. So without further a do. Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Moulin Rouge" she said into a mic while walking off stage as the curtains opened to reveal a stage that has many hearts on them and one giant heart that looked like a entrance. Music starts.  
  
A voice then came out over the loud speakers.  
  
Voice:"Where's all my soul sistas, let me hear ya flow sistas"  
  
A few more voices came on after that.  
  
Voices: "Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista"  
  
Everyone then saw someone walk out of the heart entrance. Yaten just sprayed half of the soda in his mouth into the facce of a security.  
  
"What da fuck is Hikari wearing!?!?!?!" he yelled looking at the red velvet risque outfit and a whip.  
  
Hikari: "He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, Strutting her stuff on the street, She said 'Hello, hey Joe, wanna give it a go' oh, ooooh"  
  
Hikari and more mysterious voices: "Guichie guichie ya ya da da, Guichie guichie ya ya here, Mocco choca lata ya ya"  
  
Hikari:"Real lady Marmelade"  
  
Voice: "What, what, what, what"  
  
Hikari and mysterious voices: "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?"  
  
Alot of guys in the audience go 'Oh Yea!!!!' Sage just leans into Rowen who knows french and knew what she said and was turning a bright red.  
  
"What she say?"  
  
"It's french meaning 'would you like to get in bed with me' I think" he said while Sage just, too went bright red.  
  
"I would" Kento said hearts in his eyes. The two guys just sweatdropped.  
  
Another figure then entered through the heart entrance that caused Haruka to drop everything, including spilling her soda on her shirt and just looked at the teal haired woman who was wearing a bikini looking leather top, short leather pants and I mean SHORT, and panty liner along with leather boots.  
  
Michiru: "He sat in the poll while she freshened up Boy drank all night don't know why Oh, the black satin sheets is where you'll get with me, yeahhh"  
  
Michiru, Hikari, and mysterious voices: "Guichie guichie ya ya da da, Guichie guichie ya ya here, Mocco choca lata ya ya"  
  
Michiru:"Real lady Marmelade"  
  
All voices: "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?"  
  
"Yea" Kento said staring dreamly at the two girls. Another girl walked out on stage, this time Taiki just had to grab his shirt while a security went to go get him some tissues since he was getting a nosebleed. Hotaru was wearing a white silky risque outfit with alot of pearls. Her hair was also dyed white.  
  
Hotaru: "Yea, yea, uh, We come through with the money in the garter bags, Let 'em know we got their cake, straight out of the gate, We independant women, some mistake us for whores, I'm saying 'Why spend mine when I can spend yours', Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry, I'm going to keep playing these cats out like guitars, I get new shoes, getting love from the Jews, Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge, Hey sistas, soul sistas, better get that dough sistas, We drink wine with diamonds in the glass Buy another case cause we got expensive taste, We wanna guichie guichie ya ya, mocca choca lata, Real lady Marmelade, One more time, c'mon"  
  
"What is Firefly dressed in" Haruka mumbled looking at the two girls back and forth.  
  
Girls onstage: "Marmelade, Lady Marmelade, Marmeladeee  
  
Voice: "Hey, hey, heyyyyyyyyyy"  
  
Seiya just fainted at seeing the last figure walk out wearing a a pink risque outfit that shows an inch of her stomach then a black bikini bottom. The girls head peice just glittered in the lights.  
  
Usagi: "Touchin her skin feeling silky smooth, Color of cafe au lait, all right, Made the savage beast inside roar, till he cried, More, more, moreeeeeee"  
  
Michiru, Usagi: "Now he's back doing 9 to 5"  
  
Hikari: "Living the brave life of lies"  
  
Usagi: "But when he turns of to sleep, memories keep More, more, moreeeeeeeeee"  
  
All: "Guichie guichie ya ya da da, Guichie guichie ya ya here, Mocco choca lata ya ya"  
  
Usagi: "Real lady Marmelade"  
  
All: "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?"  
  
Setsuna enters the stage from the left with her mic  
  
Setsuna: "Usagi"  
  
Usagi: "Lady...Oh...."  
  
Setsuna: "Michiru"  
  
Michiru: "Hey...Marmelade....."  
  
Setsuna: "Hotaru"  
  
Hotaru: "Hey, hey, ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh, guh"  
  
Setsuna: "Hikari"  
  
Hikari: "Ohh, ohh, ohhhhhh"  
  
Setsuna: "Ride it wild baby"  
  
Michiru: "Babyyyy"  
  
Setsuna: "Moulin Rouge"  
  
Hikari: "ohh, ohh....."  
  
Setsuna: "They're all here"  
  
All girls: "Real lady Marmelade, yesssssa"  
  
Music stops and theres a loud, VERY loud applause for the 5 girls as they each took a bow.  
  
"Okay, thankyou girls. Now let's see how our guys are doing" Setsuna said on the mic as the moniter on the wall so the people in the far back can see the band showed some fotage. Yaten apoligizing to a soda face security gaurd, Haruka still starring wide eyed at the stage, Taiki having red tissues stuck up his nose andthetissues weren't red when he got them, and Seiya in a dead faint on the floor.  
  
"Well I guess that settles it, the ladies of Moulin Rouge win!!!" Setsunaas the four girls just jumped with joy. The Ronins were just starring at them.  
  
"They're beautiful" they whispered looking awe struck at the girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: Woah  
  
Dark-Sakura: Yea  
  
Chibi: Ok, now the ones we told you that got the votes are now the only ones you can vote for. Please vote for Hikari cause she needs someone to care for. And I swear I will hunt you down if you do a group vote and you're not a group.  
  
Dark-Sakura: Review!!! 


	4. Results and New Poll

Dark-Sakura: Okay poll results.  
  
Chibi: Okay I know Heather-Chan had a party and voted well cause me and DS- Chan were there. *points to next door where Heather-Chan lives*  
  
Dark-Sakura: But we didn't vote cause it wouldn't be fair.  
  
Chibi: Okay results............  
  
Serena/Sage: 23  
  
Serena/Ryo: 22  
  
Hotaru/Kento: 8  
  
Hotaru/Ryo: 4  
  
Hotaru/Rowen: 2  
  
Amara/Kento: 6  
  
Amara/Sage: 6  
  
Amara/Cye: 1  
  
Amara/Michelle: 2  
  
Michi/Cye: 8  
  
Michi/Kento: 1  
  
Hikari/Ryo: 1  
  
Hikari/Kento: 1  
  
Hikari/Taiki: 1  
  
Hikari/Yaten: 4 Hikari/Rowen: 4 Hikari/Cye: 1 Setsuna/Taiki: 4 Setsuna/Rowen: 3  
  
Dark-Sakura: Dang that was close  
  
Heather: Yea  
  
Chibi: EHHH!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE ANNOYING NEIGHBOR GIRL WITH HER DISGUSTING BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heather: I didn't bring Sean today, you would of killed him  
  
Dark-Sakura: Won't that be a good thing  
  
Heather: I'll bring him over tomorrow.  
  
Chibi: YAY!!!!! I GET TO KILL THE ANNOYING GIRL'S BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark-Sakura: Okay the couples are............  
  
Usagi/Sage  
  
Hotaru/Ryo  
  
Haruka/Kento  
  
Michiru/Cye  
  
Setsuna/Taiki  
  
Chibi: Who voted Setsuna/Taiki?  
  
Heather: We just did and we had your Aunt vote too  
  
Chibi: Ohh..........  
  
Dark-Sakura: Guys we gotta problem. I can't make up my mind who Hikari should be with.  
  
Heather/Chibi: Problem  
  
Chibi: Okay I got an idea  
  
Heather: OMG!!!!! She got an idea!!!!!! A once in a life time event!!!!!!!! Let's hear then Sherlock.  
  
Chibi: Another poll but this time you can only vote for.........  
  
Hikari/Yaten  
  
Hikari/Rowen  
  
Dark-Sakura: Okay and no group votes  
  
Heather: Group votes won't count then  
  
Chibi: Yea and please vote for Hikari/Yaten or Hikari/Rowen. 


	5. After Show After Math

Dark-Sakura: We got some votes  
  
Chibi: A Hikari/Yaten also  
  
Heather: Really???  
  
Chibi: What are you doing here?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Heather: I don't know. I just smelt your mom making tacos tonight so I invited myself over again  
  
Dark-Sakura: I don't know how my dad is your mom's brother. There has to be a mix at a birth or something  
  
Chibi: Why?  
  
Dark-Sakura: My dad doesn't like annoying people like her  
  
Heather: I'm not annoying  
  
Chibi: She isn't  
  
Dark-Sakura: Oh yea, what'd you get on that annoying test  
  
Heather: Fine I'm annoying  
  
Chibi: She is isn't she?  
  
Dark-Sakura: *sweatdrop* On with the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
15 minutes after the girl's performance  
  
"Why did I do that again?" Hotaru asked their leader. Usagi just turned to her showing no emotion.  
  
"Because we wanted to beat the boys and we did. Come on, we gotta go pack up our things" the blonde said moving towards the dressing room till a voice stopped her.  
  
"Would your things consist of corsets and whips?"  
  
The Moulin group just turned to see Sage standing infront of his group. They could guess the Starlights and Haruka were still in their seats.  
  
"Pervert" Hikari mumbled under her breathe just lucky that her outfit didn't show so much. Hotaru and Michiru were red to the bone while Usagi showed no emotions of embarressment.  
  
"Nice performance girls and may I also add costumes too" Kento grinned while Hotaru ran into the dressing room leaving the rest. Setsuna just glared at him for what he did to her 'daughter.'  
  
"Where's the Lights and Haruka?" Michiru asked calmly trying not to turn completely red.  
  
"Well, Taiki is in the medical wing with a heavy nosebleed. Haruka is still staring at the stage and hasn't blinked yet. Seiya is out cold on the floor. And Yaten is playing Hide & Seek with the security gaurd that he spit soda on" Ryo said glaring at Kento for that comment he made about what the girls were wearing.  
  
"That's a first I guess" Hikari said as her and her group just sweatdropped.  
  
"I don't blame them for ending up like that" Cye whispered into Rowen's ear. Rowen just had a faint blush on his face.  
  
"Well, the night is still young so how about we take you ladies out" Sage said looking at his watch which read 9:50 nighttime. Hikari looked at Setsuna pleading while Michiru just smiled at the older woman.  
  
"Fine but we better bring the Lights and Haruka along. There's no problem with the boys buts Haruka will go nuts if she doesn't know where we are" Setsuna said as Hikari just jumped for joy and went into the dressing room. Michiru followed leaving Usagi there still standing there glaring at the 5 boys. She finally gave in and went into the room to change.  
  
"Where's Koneko and Firefly!!!!"  
  
The 6 people standing outside turned to see a soaking wet Haruka and Seiya running up to them followed by a cleaned up Taiki as well as Yaten who was hiding behind Taiki.  
  
"They're inside changing oh wet one" Kento joked laughing at the soaked couple. Haruka and Seiya just fumed at the jokester.  
  
"What are ya'll still doing here" Seiya demanded more than asked.  
  
"They have invited us to go clubbing tonight and we accepted. The girls are in the dressing room getting ready" Setsuna said sternly while the two just looked down and nodded slightly. They knew to never cross over the Time Senshi's temper. The four girls then emerged from the room wearing totally different outfits causing Kento to look down sadly and Haruka to send him a death glare that could burn eggs.  
  
Hikari was wearing a pink tank top with Hell's Angel written across the chest. She also wore black short jean shorts that showed of a little bit of her legs. She also just wore simple black tennis shoes. You can say that alot of guys would love to see this.  
  
Michiru was wearing a blue t-shirt with Angel writen across the chest. Also white long jeans almost covering her legs and her blue tennis shoes too. All the guys would love to date this one.  
  
Hotaru was next to her wearing a purple shirt with Spoiled written on it causing Haruka just boil from that remark. She also wore a skirt that went to mid thigh showing of her wonderful legs just like Hikari. Also wearing high heeled shoes was to complete her cool look. Guys would have to carry tissues around at seeing her.  
  
Usagi was the sight of them all. She wore a leather tank top that showed atleast 2-3 inches of her stomach and waist. She, too wore a short skirt. But not much of her legs showed due to her knee length high heeled boots. Not many guys would manage not to faint at this goddess.  
  
"No who is going to take who" Usagi said calmlyas the guys just snapped out of shock.  
  
"Uhh..............."  
  
Taiki walked up beside Setsuna which told the guys she's off limits. Sage then made his move.  
  
"Usagi, may I have the honor of having you as my date?" he asked politely holding out his hand. Usagi just smiled at him and took it accepting his offer. Ryo and Haruka sent glares at the guy. Ryo's stating that he was going to get her and Haruka's totally said if you don't respect her, expect no tomorrow. Cye followed Sage's style and went up to the girls red as hell.  
  
"Michiru, would you umm........" he started but Michiru just cut him off.  
  
"I would love to" she said grabbing his arm making the guy look like he was about to faint. Rowen just got up the courage and stepped forward.  
  
"Uhh.......... Hikari would you like to be my date" he asked the girl who was red. Of course she was very talkative but she is shy around guys.  
  
"Sure" she spoke up taking his arm while Yaten just glared at her date. Ryo just looked at his choices. Haruka would probably kill him if he went with her so he made his move before Kento could.  
  
"Hotaru, would you please be my date?" he asked the younger girl who just took it without saying anything. Kento just looked like he was about to whine.  
  
"I got no girls" he wailed while Haruka just glared at him.  
  
"You're stuck with me" she said grabbing his arm and dragging him to her car. The couples, Seiya and Yaten just sweatdropped at how Haruka was acting.  
  
"I guess Haruka isn't happy" Hotaru said while her and Ryo followed. The other's just followed not so happy with the couples. Haruka the most unhappy. When they got to the garage, all the boys saw was the Light's limo, two motorcycles, and two black convertibles.  
  
"How about a happy little race?" Hikari asked standing next to the silver and black motorcycle while Haruka stood next to the yellow and blue one.  
  
"Fine, first group or couple to the Twilight Dance Club wins. No going over 100 mph" Haruka said grabbing her helmet and throwing Kento one. Hikari got on her own while Rowen just put on the one she handed him. The girls going in the convertibles just sighed and sweatdropped except for Usagi and Hotaru.  
  
"We'll race too but only using the convertibles" Usagi said jumping into the front seat of one of the cars and Hotaru in the other. Setsuna just pulled her and Taiki into Hotaru's ride and in the front seat. Michiru, Cye, and Ryo took the back seat.  
  
In Usagi's car was not so cramped. Sage sat in the passenger seat while Yaten and Seiya occupied the back seat.  
  
The motorcycles and cars then took posistion at line that Hikari drew down with some chalk in the storage room. The two bikes took either end while Usagi sat her car next to Haruka and Hotaru next to Hikari.  
  
"How come ya'll aren't on your bikes?" Cye asked nicely looking at the four who mounted the bikes yet.  
  
"We wanted to give ya'll a fair start" Haruka spoke up smiling at her plan along with Hikari.  
  
"Now don't get them hurt okay" Michiru said to the two boys who just nodded. Hikari just held up her hand.  
  
"Get on your marks, get set, GO!!!" she yelled as Hotaru and Usagi floored it and took off at 60 mph. The boys in the cars just screamed while the girls just smiled innocently. Once the cars just disappeared out the garage, the last four took to their motorcycles and took off too.  
  
"PLEASE SLOW DOWN USAGI!!!" Seiya screamed at the meatball head who was know at 75 mph. Hotaru was just infront of them with people screaming at her two.  
  
"HOTARU PLEASE!!!" Ryo begged from his seat behind the maniac girl who just pushed the car some more.  
  
"I HOPE THAT KENTO AND ROWEN ARE DOING FINE!!!" Setsuna yelled over the engine while Cye just looked at her and tried to smile but couldn't help but show the fear in his eyes.  
  
"DON'T WORRY, THEY'LL KEEP HIKARI AND HARUKA SAFE!!!" he yelled back to her while Michiru just sorta laughed.  
  
"NO, SHE MEANT THAT IF THEY'RE HOLDING ON OKAY WITH THOSE TWO GIRLS. THEY'RE MOTORCYCLE RACERS!!!" she yelled at him not noticing two motorcycles start gaining up on the two black convertibles.  
  
"HEY USAGI!!!"  
  
All the people in Usagi's group, except Usagi who had to drive, looked to their left to see Hikari racing the motorcycle and Rowen holding on for his life. On the right was Haruka with a yelling Kento.  
  
"BYE USAGI!!!" Hikari yelled speeding up her motorcycle and moving upwards next to Hotaru's car. Haruka followed in pursuit. After a few minutes the two motorcycles just speed off leaving the two convertibles in the dust till the reached the Twilight.  
  
"What took you so long"  
  
"We were waiting probably 5 minutes"  
  
Hikari and Haruka were standing infront of the clubs door with a wid-eyed Kento and Rowen behind them. The people in the convertibles just jumped out of the cars when the came to a halt.  
  
"Who won?" Michiru asked like nothing happened. The two girls just shrugged.  
  
"Tie" they said while they just dragged their dates into the club. Everyone else just followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark-Sakura: Please review 


End file.
